Nothing Can Heal Her Heart
by UnmercyfulDeath
Summary: Angelus has been the goddess for ages. When Vox finally wakes her, she cannot sense her pact partners mind. In a deep worry, she goes to find him.she searches endlessly. She searches the Goddess Castle, where at last, he is found. But something is wrong.


The court yard was barre, the old hundred year blood faded and all but nonexistent. She looked around, only seeing the blade he once wielded with ease. Something wasn't right.

She looked towards the gray stone castle doors. They were slightly open, enough for a human to fit through the slim gap. Her heart began to pound, in hope and in fear at the same time.

She walked over, not wanting to give in to her fatigue until she knew where her dear Caim was. Her body was worn from fight and flights. But still, knowing he was safe was more important than herself. She used the thumb talon as a finger, pulling the door open so she could get her head through. Nothing else of her would fit. She forced as much of herself into the structure, her head in the great hall of the castle. She had to keep her head at an uncomfortable upward angel because is she didn't her great golden horns would catch on the door frame. Her glowing yellow eyes, once showing determination, blinked once, twice, three times. Yet still she couldn't deter the image she was seeing. Her eyes couldn't help but show the deep sorrow she felt at what she saw.

Caim was there.

Hung from the wooden rafters above.

She felt the tears begin to boil in her eyes, she wanted to look away. But she couldn't.

He was bound tightly, his captor had made sure Caim couldn't free himself. His ankles had been bound together, as with his arms behind his back. The ropes even wound around his torso, as if binding his wrists wasn't secure enough. Rope was tied around his head, to gag his mouth. As if it did anything; he had been mute. The clothes Caim was wearing looked like they had been to hell. They were tattered and torn, even bloodstained. She couldn't tell if it was his blood or not.

Caim had given a fight. His skin that she could see was covered in bruises and cuts. They stood out like stars against his pale skin, the skin color of death. His head was facing downward, because of being hung. She could tell right away the rope hadn't broken his neck, his captor was too clever to allow that. They wanted Caim to suffer, to gag for breath, to die in the pain like so many of Caim's own victims had. If only Caim had fought harder, survived longer...

Angelus wanted to look away, but she couldn't.

At some point, she noticed the rest of her body had fallen under her weight, or from the distress of the sight. But still, she couldn't look away from his face. His pale face that showed death.

Her Caim.

Her human.

Her Caim hung from his own castles rafters.

Her Caim.

Dead.

The tears cleaned off the dust that had gathered over the years of being asleep from her cheeks, her eyes unable to hold them any longer. She heard the soft thud outside, and, as if awoken from a daze, she backed out of the castle, curling into a small ball.

Vox didn't need to ask. She just knew. She didn't know Caim was hanging from the rafters, she just knew from Angelus's tears that he wasn't with the living anymore. She bowed her head, unable to contemplate the emotions swimming within her. She had respected Caim deeply, almost to the point of a deep friendship. She had trusted her sons life with him so many times, she had trusted her life in his hands.

She couldn't believe it.

She was pulled from her own thoughts upon hearing Angelus's sobs. She walked over and dropped down to comfort her. She wanted to say words of comfort, but she knew they would fall on deaf ears. Besides, she was too grief stricken herself to think properly to even think up those words.

It was her turn to shed tears.

And she did so. Until she heard Angelus stop her weeping. Vox looked up at the crimson dragon, her own eyes still leaking salt water.

Angelus had a spark in her eyes.

Vox knew what she was thinking.

Suddenly Angelus's head reared up, her open jaws releasing fire far hotter than any that had burn before. The roar Angelus let lose seemed to shake the ground, as if challenging the earth to take her too.

Her head came down, her eyes burning with rage. She looked at the heavens, knowing well that the crystal white bitch that had taken her Caim was watching the show.

DAMN YOU, VITA! I'LL KILL YOU FOR TAKING HIM FROM ME! I'LL KILL YOU AND TAKE OVER YOUR THRONE! BRING! HIM! BACK! she roared with all her power, hearing her words echo in the very air when she had finished.

Her body was burning with anger, she wanted to avenge him, she wanted to rip whoever killed him limb from limb, tie them down and eat them slowly from the inside out, so they could suffer like Caim had.

But the anger was just a temporary mask which was soon replaced by sorrow once more. She squeezed her head once more into her castle, shutting her eyes at the sight. She wanted to look at him, but now she couldn't bear it.

Still, she forced her eyes open, so she could aim at the rope with her fire. She was desperate to catch him, so she wouldn't have to hear the sickly sound of his body landing on the stone floor. But she couldn't fit inside anymore. And she didn't dare crush the walls, she didn't know how much longer the structure would stand if she did.

So she just laid her head down, not caring if her horns prevented her from leaving. Her eyes closed, the tears returning.

She cried herself to sleep, plagued by the smell of Caim's death and by their pleasant memories they had so long ago. She wanted him back so much. She wanted him to warm her like he had done so many times before, she wanted to fight by his side. She wanted to see his beautiful eyes once again, see them sparkle with tears as he saw her after so many long years. She wanted him back.

And it pained her even more that she could never get him back.


End file.
